Dark Magic
by Yami-Seren
Summary: Yami is allowed to stay in the realm of the living for reasons unknown. Yugi is greatful about that for he never told his love that. well he loved him. Yami wants to needs to tell yugi that he is in love with him. I will update as much as possible. There is a planed lemon also yaio don't like don't search it!
1. chapter 1

Hey this my first fanfic so don't hate. **_Summary_** _Yami is given a body of his own and Yugi wants to keep him to himself._ _(anymore and I'll spoil it T-T)_ After the ceremonal duel Yami is given the choice to either to go the afterlife OR stay in the realm of the living. With a lot of thought he chooses to stay. Yugi is happy about that for he had secertly loved him.

Kiba had helped Yami get his own identity and having a sense of humor he gives Yami the name Yami Pazuru* Soon after Yami gets an identity he has to go to school (stupid laws).

He fits right in at school other than the fact people keep mistaking him for Yugi who is the king of games. But Mr.King of games is jealous because he wants to tell Yami but is also scared to. He is afraid he'll lose his close friendship with him so he never tells him.

He hates being recognized as Yugi cause he was his own person not His aiobus other me. He fell in love with Yugi early on, he tried to hide it but failed at times.

Sorry it has to end

puzzle in Japanese

RnR

Preview

 ** _Halloween and this new kid is hitting on..._**


	2. Hitting On

Next chapter already but I can't leave you in suspense for too long (or none at all if reading this really late).

Hitting On

A few months have pated since the school year started and everyone is finally able to tell Yami and Yugi apart. So during Halloween some punk kid named Joey plans a party for the entire school.

Yami hasn't told Yugi for he is afraid he'll lose him as a friend and would probably go kill himself. Yugi gets chills down his spine whenever Yami touches him so yeah he kinda likes him a lot. So after hearing word on this party Yami wants to ask Yugi and Yugi wants to ask Yami if they want to go.

But some one has been hitting on Yugi and Yami is pissed at him. Fansto was this guys name and Yami wanted to kill the man every time he even came close to Yugi.

Fansto was waiting for the gang to leave school so he could ask Yugi out in front of Yami because he could see it in Yamis eyes. Fansto chatches Yugi and asks," Hey cutie I was wandering if you would like to go to this Halloween party Joey over here is having?"

Yugi knew he wanted to go with Yami and replied,"No" turns around and asks Yami a random question,"But I would love to go to the party with you, so will you come with me?" Yami shocked looks around and sees that apparently he sucks at hiding feelings and can tell that everyone knew he liked Yugi. "Yes aibou I would love to. Actually I was gonna ask you that question when we got home." Yugi doing mental backflips started laughing and then...

 ** _Sorry that's called a cliffhanger and I try to post in a day or two_**

 **RnR**


	3. Gon

Sorry for reading my cliffhanger -not really- and sorry for not posting in a while. Well hope you enjoy.

Fansto grabs Yugi and kisses him quickly. Right after that he picks him up and starts to run away for Yugi being small and light this was an easy task.

Yami had two things running through his mind, one why didnt he vet Yugis first kiss, secondly where the fuck was this man taking Yugi!! Before these thoughts started racing through his head he was already running after Fansto to save his aboiu.

Yugi had similar thoughts running through his head but more like he was yelling them than thinking them. Yami hearing these cries runs faster chatches Fansto, tackels him saving Yugi. The gang chatches up seeing -what they think is a dead body- but the two have just disapperared.


	4. A distant nemory

Really srry for how late this chapter is I uninstalled the app to free up space but i missed some of my favorite stories so I reinstalled it. Also srry with how shirt tge last chapter was, I really had no clue ob what to write-Writers block ot somthing-but i have a plan so without futher adue lets get onto the story.

Yugi and Yami wake up in total darkness in an unknown location. The only reason Yami hadnt had a complet meltdown is because he felt Yugi in his arms. Yugi feels the weight of a full grown man on top of him-knowing its Yami cause if it wasnt he would have been raped long befote he woke up-but he has to breath at some point. Yami gets up before he is asked to.

"Where are we?"

"Not a clue Yami" said Yugi but thought, "If i knew that i wouldnt be confused."

Yami took off his belt and connected it to a belt loop on Yugis pants. Yugi being smart figured this was so they dont get seperated. Then they heard the voices of their friends looking for them. The boys looked at each other and if they could see the other theyd know they were blushing just as bad as themselves.

A bright light iluminates the space and Yami and Yugi found themselves in a very dark alley holding onto the others hand in a city called Domino without memory of it ever happening.


	5. No memories and new found powers

**I cant remember to update this story at all and I missed this kind of thing so if I dont update in a week email me and I will write the chapter in your name, ok! Saying that this chapter goes out to Ganzademon thank you for bringing this back into my brain.**

Yami held on to Yugis hand tightly as they walked without worries but they weren't searching for anyone or anything. They had nothing but their lover on their mind as they walked to the beaches to see a sunset.

The main group ran around like headless chickens looking for Yami and Yugi. "Where did they go? Joey call Seto, he could help right now!" Anzu barked the orders at Joey and Joey shook with fear. Joey pulls out his phone, while he sits on Fansto, and calls his boyfriend in a panick,"Hey we need a chopper looking for Yugi and Yami asap!" and Seto shouts back,"Im on it and I will look for them personally", Joey responds "Thanks, goodbye". With Seto looking from the sky the group of highschoolers run on the ground dragging Fansto by the collar to keep him for questioning later but right now no one knows where the boys are.

They rest in each others arms on the beach like it was second nature watching the sunset. There wasnt a care in the world as they were lost in their lovers eyes that had now changed in color. Yami had a dark blue with gold flakes and Yugi had a deep red with gold flakes. This change wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. They started kissing before long it was a full blown makeout session and Seto finds them just then.

Seto was going to land to drag there asses back to thwir freinds execpt he could get within five meters of the boys as if there was a barrier in front of him. The boys stopped their makeout to see Seto yelling without hearing a word he said they stand, put their hands out, and chant, "Teir ign noal ign no fala con duo fre" and blasted Seto away with such force he was knocked out. The boys walked forward to the ocean and walked on the water.

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again thank** ** _Ganzademon_** **for this chapter also spread the word of this story so I dont lose inspriation, again, and this is going to be a lot of fun!!** **RnR**


End file.
